Chance
by Not For My Crown
Summary: What if the son Katherine of Aragon gave birth to during her time as Queen Regent, Prince Henry, survived? AU. Takes place before and during 'The Tudors'.


**Title:** Chance

**Author:** Not For My Crown

**Rating:** T (It should be lower in the first few chapters, but I thought I should put the highest possible rating that the story could reach.)

**Disclaimer: **I do now own Michael Hirst's 'The Tudors', nor do I own History. I am neither Professor, Historian, or Scholar - I just manipulate History for fun!

**Story Type: **AU

**Summary: **What if the son Katherine of Aragon gave birth to during her time as Queen Regent, Prince Henry, survived? AU. Takes place before and during 'The Tudors'.

**Author's Note I: **As this story begins before 'The Tudors', and includes characters that were not included in the show, I'll be basing their ages, personalities, and appearances on History rather than in 'The Tudors'. For example, Anne Boleyn will have brown eyes rather than blue (Yes, Anne - and some of the other Six Wives - will be making appearances!) and Katherine of Aragon will have red hair rather than black etc.

**Author's Note II: **This is just the prologue, so it's not long or in depth - it's also, most likely, written weakly. Also, I would really appreciate hearing what you think via reviews/PMs - Constructive criticism in particular would be most helpful, as I would love anything that may help me improve.

* * *

**30th June, 1513**

"I'll write to you often. I promise – and you know I'll miss you every second of my time away."

"I know." Katherine replied, somewhat mollified; but still nervous over the idea of her husband going to war – he would be a valuable hostage or an honour and glory filled kill as King of England. And should he die, though she prayed to God he would not, he would leaving his country without a King, and she a foreign born Regent without a babe yet in the cradle – though, in the coming months she hoped to have changed that. She was only a couple months along, but both she and Henry were thrilled at the prospect that this could finally be the son they had be craving, and that they would be parents again – this time, they hope, to a strong and healthy child who would live.

In truth, she was also rather nervous about being Queen Regent for the months in which Henry was away. As Regent she would wield as much power as the King, and while she relished the challenge of being the most powerful person in England, she was a little scared of failing in her duties – not she expected to, she was the daughter of a Warrior Queen, and if needs be she would fight on the field herself for her country should she need to. She hoped, however, that it would not come to that. While the threat of a Scottish invasion while the King was away was undeniable – King James evidently hadn't thought much of the fact he was reckoning with a daughter of Queen Isabella – she was confident that her knowledge of strategy in warfare was as good as any man's, she had spent the first five years of her life on the battlefield after all – and hadn't her mother been back in the saddle literally the day after Katherine's birth?

Katherine sighed a little, staring around the quarters in which they he was to occupy on his journey to France. They were lavish, of course; he may be embarking in warfare, but he was still a King. They were alone in his rooms; he'd wanted to say a private farewell to his wife before embarking on his journey.

Katherine placed her hand on her swollen stomach – it was early days, of course, her pregnancy was only just visible - but she was optimistic nevertheless.

Turning towards his wife Henry had caught her up into his arms, kissing her passionately - knowing it would be his last chance to do so for months. Once he had placed her back on the ground, she touched his face gently.

"Good luck, Henry – I pray God will grant you and you men victory in the name of our most beloved England, and that you bring our country much honour and glory." She smiled a little, and then whispered close to his ear "And perhaps, my love, when you return - you will have a son."

* * *

**6th September, 1513**

"And how long ago did King James and his men cross the border?" Queen Katherine asked. As had been expected, King James had taken advantage of the fact that England's King was no longer there to protect his realm, leaving in his wake a female Regent.

"Just a few hours ago, Your Majesty."

"Alright, and he has about thirty thousand men, we may have four thousand less - but they are afraid of our longbows, so I'm told." She paced around the table once more, staring at the map in her hands. "Your Grace" She announced, turning to the Duke of Norfolk "I want you to lead our forces. Lord Surrey, you shall accompany His Grace."

"We are greatly honoured, My Lady. We shall do you and England proud - on our honour."

She smiled, placing a hand on her stomach. "I am glad of it – and I shall want to see the English Captains before they depart. I want to speak with them personally."

"Of course, Your Majesty.

"Madam, I really do not think this wise – and I am sure the Council agrees with me!"

"My Lord, these reinforcements will probably not even be needed, so what harm is there in me waiting with them in Buckingham?"

"But, My Lady, what if they _are_ needed? Surely you would not accompany them North?"

"Of course I will accompany them North." Queen Katherine replied. "Oh, do not look so shocked My Lord. It is not as if I will be fighting in the field."

"But surely, in your condition, Your Majesty – you should be resting, not riding."

"My Lord, my own mother commanded legions of men while she was with child, and was back in the saddle the day after my birth. I do not think some riding should be too taxing." She sighed "And, yes, sir – I know it is miles, and I know I am with child. But what kind of Regent would I be if I staying in my rooms while these brave men are defending their country?"

"Alright, Your Majesty, I concede. How could I doubt the judgement of Isabella's daughter?"

* * *

**14th September 1513**

"My, Catalina, look at you! How many months are you now?" Maria de Salinas asked, returning to her long time mistress – and best friend – after a brief respite in the country with her husband on his estate.

"Six." Katherine replied.

"And you're resting plenty, aren't you?"

"Yes! Oh, Maria, stop fussing! Come now, tell me about your time away – was is pleasant? The weather wasn't too bad?"

Maria was just about to reply, but was cut off by a messenger running into the room.

"Majesty! Majesty! The Scots are defeated! Our armies have defeated the Scots, yesterday, at Flodden, with King James himself dead – along with numerous nobles."

"Dead? King James is dead?" Katherine asked, she had prayed for victory over this Scottish invasion. But _this_, she had never expected their defeat to be quite so successful.

"Yes, Your Majesty. His body is being brought to England, to be done with what Your Majesty wills."

"We must send him to His Majesty – Proof of victory over our enemies."

"Your Majesty" one of the members of the Privy Council began, walking into the room. " I must congratulate you over this remarkable victory of yours."

"It is the Lord's doing – not mine."

He smiled at the piety of the Queen. "That as it may, I would suggest _not_ sending King James to His Majesty."

Katherine looked at him in confusion. "And why not, My Lord?"

"I fear our Englishmen would not suffer it – it is not the done thing. Perhaps you could send him the King of Scots' coat instead? As proof of Your Majesty's defeat over those Scottish rebels?"

"Yes" Katherine replied "If that would be more appropriate then I shall do that. Thank you, my Lord."

"Majesty" he replied, bowing and exiting the room.

She turned to Maria de Salinas, her smile broad. "Maria, fetch my other ladies – we most go to give our prayers of thanks."

* * *

**10th December 1513  
**

"Just a few more pushes, Your Majesty" The midwife shouted, as Katherine gripped Maria de Salinas' hand even tighter. She was glad this was almost over, she longed to just be able to hold her babe in her arms - whatever sex it may be. Her discomfort was only increased by the heat in the room. The fireplaces, as per the midwives' orders, were roaring. During her first confinement Katherine had been shocked at the English customs of keeping a woman in her rooms with her windows shut up and covered with tapestries, the fires continually lit - making the heat almost unbearable.

But more than anything, she wished Henry could have been there. He was still at war in France - to Katherine's continually worry for his well being - so he would learn of the birth of his heir far later than Katherine would have liked, via the messenger who was waiting - along with the rest of the anxious court - outside Katherine's chambers, to gallop to Dover with the news as soon as the child was born.

"You can do it, My Lady, just one more push!" Maria told her friend, as Katherine's screams grew ever louder until, finally, the infant was expelled from her body, it cries - to the relief of all present - filling the room.

Lifting herself up on her elbows, an extremely tired Katherine asked the all important question "What is it? Boy or girl?"

"A boy, Your Majesty! A strong Prince for England." The relief in the room was palpable. Katherine laughed, elated, before turning to one of the ladies nearest to her.

"Lady Kingston, please go and inform the Court and the messenger that is to be sent to His Majesty of the news."

"Yes, Your Majesty." the Lady replied, curtsying briefly before scurrying out of the room.

"May I hold him?"

"Of course, My Lady - But after the sheets and linen have been changed, and Your Majesty is in a fresh chemise."

Katherine nodded, exhausted - disappointed she could not hold her son straight away, but comforted in the knowledge she would be able to cradle her child soon enough.

"What shall be his name, My Lady?" Maria questioned.

"Henry. His name is to be Henry."

* * *

**2nd Februrary 1513**

"I just want this war over with, Charles." Henry confided in his best friend one evening, still in France - In a campaign that was turning out to be very successful.

"I know that it was I who pursued it, I who wanted the honour and glory of battle, and to re capture our French land - Which we have partly done. And I am happy with the war - but I have never even seen my son, who is two months old now." Charles nodded, understanding his friend's feelings.

"I know what you mean, Your Majesty. I myself am missing the women of the English Court - these French girls pale in comparison to our English roses!"

"Yes" Henry began, sarcastically. "That is _exactly_ the same thing, Charles."

"You have your reasons for returning to England." Charles said with a grin, "And I have mine! Let us just be glad that we at least agree."

"Well, you have a point." Henry conceded.

* * *

**March 5th 1513**

"The King is coming home!"

"That is wonderful news, My Lady." Lady Margaret Pole remarked, looking from the Maids and Ladies cooing over Prince Henry to the Queen.

Lady Margaret was one of the first friends Katherine had made in England, as wife to the warden of Ludlow Castle - where she had lived in her brief first marriage. Lady Margaret had always been a good friend to Katherine, and on her accession to Queen she had been one of the first women Katherine had appointed to her household.

"He should be here by the end of the month." Katherine told her, setting the letter in her hands down and walking over to her son, picking him up and kissing the top of his downy head. Prince Henry gurgled happily at his mother's attention, lifting up a chubby hand which Katherine took in her own, grinning down at him.

"He will be most pleased to finally meet his son." Margaret remarked.

"Yes - he looks like him, don't you think?"

"I do, My Lady, he most certainly has a look of the King about him."

"He has his hair colour, that is for certain. A lighter shade of red than my own."

"I am sure that the King will be most pleased with his little namesake."

"Yes" Katherine replied, a soft smile on her lips as she cradled her baby son tenderly in her arms. "We have waited so long for a child, I am sure we will be most excited to finally meet the Prince."


End file.
